black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Knowing Bros
Knowing Bros is a South Korean television entertainment program distributed by JTBC every Saturday at 08:50 pm. Originally it was broadcast at 9:40 pm before been moved to the 11:00 pm time slot from December 12, 2015 to January 28, 2017 and currently to the 08:50 pm time slot from February 4, 2017. BLACKPINK appeared on this shown on August 5, 2017. Format 'Current' *Episode 17-Present: Brother School: The current format explores the high school concept where the cast members act as students in a classroom while the guests would come as newly transferred students. Most of the segments for this format portrays activities that every student would do with their classmates. Subsequently, the program would sometimes diversify at the end with a segment outside of the school concept. This format has received praise from the viewers which led to significant increase in ratings and popularity of the program after several episodes have aired. There are several permanent segments, which defined the Brother School format: '' *"'Entrance Application'": A segment where the guests filled an application form beforehand in which one of the cast members would read and the others would comment on them. A highlight of this segment is the guests preference on which cast members they would like or would not like to sit next to them. *"'Guess About Me'": A segment where the guests had prepared several questions related to themselves. Some of the questions are vague or extremely private in which the guests had never revealed to the public. ''The episodes may also feature one of the following segments: * "Second Period": A segment which usually comes after the permanent segments and varies between guests. In most cases, the guests made suggestions on the activities for this segment. It could varies from counseling session, art class and physical education class."Let's Play": A short segment when the guests would challenge the cast members on a game, which the former are confident in winning. The guests usually ended in a challenge where they need to defeat every cast members consecutively. *"Three No's (No Concept, No Basis, No Script)": A segment which revolves around an ad-libbed skit where the cast members and guests were not given any dialogues or definite storyline. They can only rely on the overall theme of the particular week's skit and their own comedic timing. *"Music Class (Songstagram)": A segment where the guests had created a list of songs with a specific theme of their preference. The segment focused on the cast members' effort in guessing all of them in the correct order. Hints, such as date of release, characteristics or Jonghyun's game (introduced in episode 29) are used to help the members."Lee Sang-Min Time (Choose Your Type Time)": A short segment wherein the guests are asked and given conditions by Lee Sang-min to choose any of the cast members as their ideal type of man to date."Teamwork 99 Seconds Mission": Video Gallery 4개국어 능력자(!) 리사의 수준급 외국어 실력, 니혼고 조또! 아는 형님 87회 블랙핑크 '춤꾼' 리사♡ 태국 유행 춤으로 흥 대폭발(!) 아는 형님 87회 리사가 화장할 때 듣는 말(!) 힌트는 신서유기!? (장훈 자퇴) 아는 형님 87회 저주 풀기 댄스 삐걱 접신춤(!?) 추는 댄싱머신 토시오( 쌈자) 아는 형님 87회 지수를 3년 동안 괴롭혔던 양현석의 "넌! 기승전-동방신기♡" 아는 형님 87회 (금사빠) 제니, 의미심장 고백에 보조개 깊게 파인 경훈이♥ 아는 형님 87회 (기겁) 360도 회전하는 손목(!) 소름 돋는 로제의 개인기⊙ ⊙ 아는 형님 87회 Category:Shows Category:Show appearances Category:Appearances